kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Infiltration
is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It is the first part of a two-part arc introducing Mayu Inamori. Plot Kosuke discovers Medusa's true identity as the school-aged girl Misa and attacks her, only for Rinko to arrest him. Going on the magician's hunch that she's after another schoolgirl as a Gate, Haruto and Shunpei attend the school to try to thwart Medusa's plans. Synopsis As Haruto obtains a new Plamonster, the shy Purple Golem, Kosuke sees a young woman who resembles Medusa and follows her before realizing she walked into a high school. In his search for the girl, Nitoh ends up causing a disturbance before finding Medusa attacking a trio of school girls. Intercepting her, Nitoh transforms into Kamen Rider Beast and fights Medusa before the Phantom defeats him and take her leave. Kosuke eventually finds "Medusa" and grabs her, accidentally knocking a police officer in the process and getting arrested just as Haruto and Shunpei with the two see the mysterious girl. As Nitoh tries to get Rinko to bail him out of jail as she would rather leave him in jail for a while as she investigates the student, Haruto and Shunpei pose as students to follow the girl and learned her name to be Mayu Inamori from the three girls Medusa attacked eariler. But as Rinko finds a startling fact during her research on the girl, Haruto feels there is something amiss with Mayu before Medusa appears and goes after Mayu's friend Takako. Seeing Mayu, Medusa assumes her human form which Mayu recognizes as her older twin sister Misa Inamori. Delighting in the events of seeing her original self's twin, Medusa attacks Haruto as he becomes Kamen Rider Wizard while Shunpei gets Takako to safety. Assuming Flame Dragon so his Drago Timer clones can hold off the Ghouls, Wizard battles Medusa as Kamen Rider Beast arrives and consumes the grunts. As the Kamen Riders then battle Medusa, Gremlin delights in the new turn of events as Mayu watches in disbelief that her sister has become a monster. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Mayu Inamori's Friends: , * Police: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Golem, Dress Up, Driver On, Drago Timer **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer) **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Dolphi, Falco **'Mantle Used:' ***Dolphi Mantle, Falco Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *A trailer for Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z is shown at the end of the episode. *This episode is done in a similar manner that the previous season was in: both were in a high school setting, and had episode titles that were only 4 kanji long. **In this case, the school uniforms shares similarities to the 2010 Japanese high-school drama series Q10 (where Shiraishi was incidentally part of the cast), but with a different patch. *This episode gives Misa's (And therefore Mayu's as well) date of birth as the 11th of June 1992. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 7 features episodes 26-29: Academy Infiltration, Big Sister and Little Sister, The Stolen Belt and The Evolving Wild Beast. DSTD08787-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08787-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢学園潜入｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢学園潜入｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard